There are presently available many different types of dispensing machines most of which have complicated internal mechanisms to provide for the dispensing of articles from the machines. These complicated mechanisms are often subject to premature breakdowns resulting in inefficient operation and frequent maintenance to the machines.
According to most applications these dispensing machines are coin operated and coin operated vending machines have two further common drawbacks in addition to those described above. Firstly, many of the coin operated vending machines will accept coins even when the machines are empty so that the coin is lost without any articles being dispensed from the machine to the user. Secondly, some coin operated vending machines are subject to constant pilfering because the article loading region is reachable through the dispensing opening without requiring the insertion of a coin into the machines.